Forum:Your favourite fan character
Come on and tell us wich fan character you like (It cant be your own)--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 22:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) IM GAY FOR MYSTIC! Actually no ew. Though I love Mystic being like a second identidy than a ficitonal character o' mine!--Mystic Monkey 22:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Mystic, he said it can't be your own fancharacter. Has to be someone elses. And as for me, I choose Jezz (of course) ;) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I have don't have any other fan characters.--Mystic Monkey 01:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I agree with Shelly! Well...actually its a three way tie between Jezz, Shelly, and Kit. Twilightwizard0309 01:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dawn's mine.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Mystic, it has to be ANOTHER USER'S character. NOT yours. For here's a list you could choose from :Shelly the Hedgehog :Skyler the Wasp :Dawn the Hedgehog :Jezz the Hedgehog :Noname the Hero :Claws the Cat :Zant the Hedgehog :Spike Renzar :Kit the Cat :Speed the Hedgehog :Never Dusk If you're gonna choose, choose some of these dudes they are awesome characters I tell you. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) 2 faves that come to mind ar ePulse the Hedgehog, a friends fan character and Becky the Hedgehog, reasons for Pulse is because he's my friends fan char and you may not be bothered with the details. for Becky it's not for perv reasons but they are mature to state why.--Mystic Monkey 23:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Clawz is my char! MINE!! Myself's is Claw'''s. 'K,. That is all. Digipower the Orange Cat I like Christana the Hedgehog,Shelly the Hedgehog,and Dawn the Hedgehog. Those are my fav fan chars! ---Melanie the Hedgehog Yay! I'm a favorite!!!! *throws confetti* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) KIT!!!!!!! Well, she is a friend of mine. Digipower the Orange Cat I love myself. and YES, I'm a conceted bitch. but friends love this conceted bitch. - sharna the hedgehog June 27 my b-day party! 11 days after my b-day! lol! ^_^ I have to say that Shelly the hedgehog is my favorite. The character is so well thought out and i feel like shes a real character in the series.--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[U--ser talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 19:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yay, I'm special ^ ^ My favs are, let's see, Jezz, Noname, Skyler, Milo, Dawn and Kit --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) My favorite is Shelly the Hedgehog... and what is up with that sharna person?? She makes me nervous...--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Aw, I'm popular! :D And Sharna has a love for profanity, I know from reading the stuff she said to Kit on her talk page. But she means well! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) for me, it is a tie between Tawny(made by User:Tawny the Rabbit)and Homer the Fox(made by User:DamienHawk--Sunny the Hedgehog 16:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My favorite's Jezz because he's legit--Milotheechidna 21:03, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Let see,...IDK so I'll just try to think who is my fav.*still thinking*Shady the Hedgehog 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) mine r... *Shelly *Misty *Chosen 1 of Fire *Kit *AND SHADY I LUV HER IDEAS [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'''Dawn the Hedgehog]] 15:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thx.I have made my decision:Everyones are good but here r mine: Dawn the Hedgehog Kit the Cat Sunny the Hedgehog Shelly the Hedgehog Mystic Monkey ...and a few more.-Shady the Hedgehog 22:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay, was worried he wasn't gettin' any love then. Thanks! ^_^--Mystic Monkey 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) never mind I don't lyk myself most i lyk mi BFF on the site Kit the Cat---sharna the hedgehog 16:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, so many characters to choose from. Shelly, Mystic, Sunny, Tawny, Jezz, Twister. Oh, too many to choose from.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) And more. :0 --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 05:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC)